


The Fight

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a request: " a heated fight which turns into Mickey topping Ian." A detailed fic on the events of 3x09 transpiring into a passionate apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Mickey sat in the abandoned warehouse with a bottle of jack in hand. He was trying (unsuccessfully) to become drunk enough to forget the upcoming wedding, and that one morning. Mickey could not forget the look on Terry’s face when he caught Ian and Mickey or Ian’s face when he was fucking Svetlana. Mickey sighed and took another chug. Fuck.

Ian had searched all day for Mickey, and he finally found him drunk at three in the afternoon in some fucking abandoned building. “So is it true? Getting married.” Ian leaned on the pillar and looked at Mickey. Mickey, who he had called his boyfriend, who he cared about so much his heart hurt.

Mickey didn’t look up at Ian, he couldn’t, Ian’s face reminded him of everything he was trying to forget it. Ian didn’t leave though,

“So who is it? Is it Angie Zahgo or some other piece of trash you screw so you can pretend I don’t matter to you?” That was what hurt Ian the most, that Mickey was constantly pretending that he didn’t exist, or didn’t matter, and it hurt so much because he cared about Mickey. Sometimes he thought he cared too much.

Mickey threw his cap across the room. Ian could not stand it. He found a bottle of jack by the window and smashed it.

"What the fuck Gallagher?"

"Oh!! He speaks"

Mickey could not look at Ian anymore, he was beginning to feel so angry with the whole fucking situation. He hated it. Why the fuck was Ian following him? 

"So that’s it we’re over," Ian said trailing Mickey. Ian never thought he and Mickey would last forever, but to have it end like this, this whole shitty messed up situation. He couldn’t handle it. "Your dad beats the shit out of us, and you’re just gonna get married, no conversation? Nothing?" Ian grabbed Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey spun around and pushed him away. 

“Get the fuck off me.”

“Oh, you want to fag bash? That make you feel like a man?” Go ahead! Do it!” Ian yelled.

Mickey punched him in the gut “Fuck.” He mumbled under his breath, he didn’t want to hurt Ian, just to shut him out. However Ian never shut up. 

"You love me, and you’re gay. Just admit it, just this once.  
Just fucking admit it.”

Seconds later Mickey was kicking the shit out of Ian. Almost as if he could beat out all of the feelings he felt for Ian, as if hitting Ian might turn him straight. Mickey just felt so angry at himself at Terry, even at Ian. Ian had it so easy, he had a family that accepted him for who he was. Mickey had a dad who almost killed him just for catching him fucking Ian. Mickey never wanted to hurt Ian, but he needed to push him away. Ian could do so much better than him. Besides, Terry might kill him, and Mickey couldn’t fucking handle that. Mickey left Ian lying on the ground with one final thought as he wiped tears from his eyes. It was for your own good.

——

Ian lay in his bedroom a bag of frozen peas on his swollen cheek. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from the pain, both physical and emotional. Ian never thought Mickey could hurt him, he just never realized how far Mickey was willing to go to keep up his fucking ‘charade’. Ian was gritting his teeth his eyes began to burn with a angry fire he never knew he had. After all they had been through, how the fuck could Mickey just beat him up and leave him in the fucking dirt. Ian never got a chance to even fight back. Okay, time to fag bash. 

__

Mickey sat in his kitchen, and again he couldn’t get Ian fucking Gallagher out of his head. Terry had left with his brothers and Mandy was with Lip or some shit. Mickey had the house to himself, he was smoking when he heard the knock. Mickey opened the door. Fuck.

Ian stood there bloody and swollen, and looked like complete shit. Mickey’s heart almost broke looking at him, and knowing he was the cause of it. Ian pushed his way in and began pushing Mickey, he hit him in the chest but each time Ian winced. “Jesus Christ, Ian stop! You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Ian just kept coming at him, “You fucking bastard, you pussy, you fucking idiot.” More obscenities were streaming from Ian’s mouth in that one minute than Mickey had heard from Ian throughout their entire time together.

Mickey grabbed Ian’s arm, “Ian stop this, you are going to hurt yourself.” Ian struggled to get his arm out of Mickey’s firm grasp. Mickey didn’t think he just reacted, he kissed Ian on the mouth gently. Ian took a quick intake of breath in surprise and pulled back.

"No," Ian shook his head, "you’re getting fucking marri-" Mickey interrupted him with another kiss, this time on the shoulder. Mickey began to take off Ian’s pants slowly and every time Ian winced with pain, Mickey would kiss him. Mickey knew he couldn’t take back the pain, but maybe he could make Ian feel good at least for a couple minutes. 

Mickey unleashed his own belt and started thrusting as gently as he could into Ian. Every time Ian moaned in pain, Mickey would kiss Ian’s back. It was the sweetest gentlest sex they ever had, Mickey took it slow, taking care of Ian. 

Half an hour later, they both lay next to each other in Mickey’s bed, they weren’t touching and Mickey had gotten an ice pack for Ian’s cheek and ribs. 

Ian looked up smiling sadly, this Mickey was different than the one he remembered. This Mickey was his gentle protector, and Ian almost teared up. 

Mickey lit a cigarette and looked over to find Ian staring at him. “The fuck?” 

"You love me and you’re gay."

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Fuck off.” However Ian saw a small smile as Mickey took another hit from his cigarette, and Ian grinned back, because for the first time in a while, he felt there was hope.


End file.
